


Take Her To The Moon

by Pretty_Odd



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angsty?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Fairly average mediocre fan fic, I'm just bored and need to past the time. I noticed there isn't any Awsten x Reader fics on AO3 so here ya go folks.(Also I'm back from the dead, I've been gone for so long oof)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an American so I have no idea what your sophomore, freshman what-nots are. The school is based off how my Australian school is so just deal with it >.<

**Reader POV**

I sighed as my feet moved through the familiar halls of school, another year, same shit. I was thankful for the small handful of friends who stayed by me though, especially my best friend, Patty Walters. I sighed audibly again, its my last year and then I'd finally be free of this place, no more Mr Smith or Mrs Oliver, no more getting pushed over in the hallways and no more stupid exams. I sound like such a cliché but maybe I was.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by hands on my shoulders and a sudden high-pitched, "hi _____!" 

I smile at my best friend, and turned around to face him. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I couldn't contain the squeal of excitement and surprise at the sight of him. "Patty! Your... your hair!" I squeaked, he gave me a toothy grin in return and shrugged. Last time I saw him he had his usual bright blonde hair, but now that was replaced with long black strands that covered his face. He look different to say the least but it wasn't bad, it suited him in a way.

"I wanted to connect with my emo roots you know," he said in his weirdly high-pitched voice. 

I snorted, "I can tell." My laughter caught the attention of a few people around us, one in particular, a boy with bright electric blue hair, locked eyes with me. It didn't last long as he looked away and continued with whatever he was doing. I must've been staring for a few seconds too long because Patty's voice piped up again.

"Hello? Earth to _____" he giggled and it snapped me out of my trance. 

"Sorry," I mumbled, Patty shrugged it off and then asked me what classes I had this year. To our disappointment our form classes had changed, we still had art and film together at least, our favourites. Just as we were finishing up scanning over each other's class sheets the bell rang.

"See you at lunch ____, lets go to our usual place," with that Patty rushed to where his new form class was leaving me alone in the hallway. I decided I should probably get to class to.

XXXX

Well Patty obviously wasn't here, but I spotted my other friends, Otto and Geoff. Once they saw me they smiled and ushered me over to a group of desks in the corner. We talked for a while until Mr Smith coughed and the entire class quietened immediately. He has that effect on students, I think after 12 years of school we all know not to get on his bad side.

Just as he was marking the class roll a boy walked in. The same one with the blue hair from earlier, he flicked his hair from his face in an almost cocky way and glanced around the class before his eyes landed on me. I don't know why but I squirm in my seat, he doesn't notice however but I sure do. I start to wonder how I've never noticed him before when I realise I'm staring. I look away from the boy and see that Mr Smith was going visibly red, his fists clenching and face turning red.

"Since you can't be bothered turning up for your first class in time Awsten you have detention with me first break, not a good first impression with me Mr Knight, now go sit down." Mr Smith clearly doesn't think anyone's gonna stand up for this Awsten, and I didn't think so either. I surprise everyone in the room when I speak up.

"That's not fair sir, he's new here, he probably got lost," I say. The teacher raises an eyebrow, the rush of anger turning to his face.

"Don't back chat ______, and he should know to turn up to class on time, detention both of you." 

"Now wait a min-" I shut up when I see Mr Smith glaring at me from behind his desk. I sigh for the third time today and ignore Geoff and Otto's questioning stares, it's only the first day of school and I've already gotten in trouble. I hope this detention was worth it I mutter to myself, I risk casting a glance to the new boy Awsten who's sitting in the back. Leaning back on his chair and smirking.

And did I imagine it or did he just wink at me?

 


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of form goes by pretty quick, Geoff and Otto didn't ask any questions and I'm quite glad to be honest because I don't know what my answer would be. Just as class was about to end I suddenly remember Patty's expecting to see me at lunch. There's one more class before lunch comes around but I'm not sure if I'll see him before then, so I tell Geoff and Otto to tell Patty about my little detention predicament and they agree to pass on the message.

Mr Smith lets us all go, of course not without sternly reminding Awsten and I to meet him back at this class at lunch. I nod, slightly embarrassed about getting in trouble. I was usually the epitome of the perfect student, straight A's and every teacher liked me normally, apart from Mrs Oliver and Mr Smith. Awsten on the other hand rolled his eyes at the teacher, muttering a small "whatever," before walking out the door.

I follow soon after, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious boy. Despite his brightly coloured hair he surprisingly blended in well in the sea of students and teachers alike. My next class is an English class so I try to hop along to that quickly, knowing very well that being late means yet another detention which I certainly do not want. 

When I get to the class a few kids are already lined up outside waiting patiently. I stand at the back of the line, disappointed that none of my friends seem to be in this class with me. Our teacher turns up, she's a lot younger than most of the other ones here, she always trying to flirt with the students in her class and it's honestly disgusting. Just as we're about to be let in, a panting Awsten appears beside me. He looks as if he'd just run around the entire school, which I wouldn't really be surprised about. He's new here and doesn't have anyone to show him around.

When he catches me staring he practically echoes what I was just thinking, "I'm new, didn't know where to go, didn't wanna get another detention," he smirks at me slightly and I blush and look away, giving him a simple nod in understanding.

Miss Bax let's us sit wherever we want so I head towards the back corner where I usually sit in other classes. I watch in amusement as the popular kids fight over who gets to sit where while the nerds flock to one side. I'm not expecting anyone to sit near me so I'm surprised when I hear someone slump down next to me. Of course it's non other than this mysterious blue haired new kid.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Awsten, Awsten Knight, but I think you know this already just as I already know yours, _____" he smiles at me this time, a proper smile, not like the sly smirks he's shot my way so far. I begin to wonder if I could make a new friend which is something I'm not really good at.

"Well Awsten Knight, it's a pleasure to meet you," I say in a mock tone but he can tell I mean it. For the rest of the lesson Awsten and I chat, we get along pretty well. Time flew by so fast I didn't even notice the bell going signifying lunch until everyone around us started moving. It seems as though Awsten didn't notice either. I'm about to leave class and invite him to sit with my group until I realise we have detention now.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Awsten and I walked in silence through the halls to the classroom Mr Smith told us to meet him in. As we were about to go around the last corner to reach the room I was stopped by a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey! _____, our spot is this way," Patty laughed but his smiled faded away when he saw I was standing with Awsten. Both of them glared at each other and then glanced to me, as if both of them were expecting me to back them up. I began to feel really uncomfortable, I should say something to break the silence but to my relief it was Awsten who broke the silence.

"We have detention," he then grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from my best friend. I wanted to say something to Patty, question him about the air of tension between the two but I didn't get the chance to as Awsten pulled me into a dark supply closet that had barely enough room for the two of us. In the darkness I could hear Awsten fumbling around for a light switch, then a flick, and then the closet was illuminated in a soft amber glow.

Once Awsten turned back to face me I could see he had his teeth clenched, I should leave, get mad at him for dragging me in here when we should be in detention but to my surprise I stay. I seem to be full of surprises today, what's happening to me? 

"What was that about? You know Patty? Why do you two seem to hate each other? Why'd you bring me into here?" the words rush out of my mouth like a tidal wave, the only thing that shuts me up is Awsten putting his fingers to my lips. I don't know why that quietens me, maybe it's just his air of dominance that seems to radiate from him.

"Patty's bad news," Awsten growls, completely serious. I have to hold back a laugh because how could my best friend, sweet innocent Patty Walters be a bad person. Patty's the nicest person in the world, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. As if reading my mind Awsten shakes his head, "we went to the same school a while back, we fought and then he moved away.... guess this is where he ended up...." Awsten started chuckling, "maybe I should've moved instead if it meant meeting you ______ sooner."

I want to ask Awsten what on earth he means, but I can't help the blush that covers my face at the last part of his sentence. Awsten and I are still a bit too close for comfort in this closet, I find myself staring into his hazel eyes and he mirrors my actions, looking deeply into my own. I feel his gaze burning holes into me and I have no idea what's happening, I realise he must be waiting for me to speak.

"I... Patty's a good guy," I stutter, and it's all I can say. I hear Awsten take a deep breath, and when he breathes out again I can feel the rush of air against my neck. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Awsten murmurs into my neck, moving closer to me. I'm not sure how I feel about this closeness, I just met him today but I can't help the hitch of my breath when he does that.

"N-no, Patty's my b-best friend," I mutter, it's getting increasingly difficult to talk to Awsten, and as if sensing my uncomfortableness he backs up as much as he can in this small room. I'm not sure Awsten is entirely convinced but he says nothing and starts to leave. 

As I watch the boy disappear I'm left standing alone in the closet, wondering what just happened. But one thing's for sure, I need to ask Patty about this. As I step out of the closet Awsten is no where to be found, and the bell rings signifying the end of break.

"Fuck I missed detention," I whisper to myself under my breath. Well hasn't this been an eventful first day so far.


	4. Chapter 4

I will never understand how Awsten can disappear so quickly with his bright hair and all. I sigh and walk out of the supply closet, earning a few questioning looks from students heading towards their next classes. I check my class list again and see I have film next, perfect, I'll be able to talk to Patty. My feet easily find their way through this maze of a school to my next classroom. I keep an eye out for Awsten or any of my other friend's but I don't see them at all. When I reach my class Patty is already there, he tenses a bit when he sees me but relaxes when he knows I'm alone.

"Patty?" I mutter, he smiles at me and I'm relieved there seems to be no awkwardness between us, as if any problem was left with Awsten. I watch my best friend brush his newly black hair from his face, revealing his crystal blue eyes. I could swear they had an air of intensity for a second but it faded away before I could be too sure. Patty and I took our seats once class was let in, neither of us mentioning Awsten at all.

Patty went into full detail of how the first lunch break of the year went, how Geoff had dared Otto lick sugar off a dirty table to which he did. I giggled at the story and Patty's dramatic retelling. By the end of it Patty went quiet, "it's not the same without you there though," he murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

A wave of guilt rushed through me but I immediately shook it off, it wasn't my fault Awsten had pulled me into a closet, and I had detention anyways. "I-I had detention Patty," I say, making very sure to leave the closet part out of it. Patty nodded as if he wasn't entirely sure he believed me which hurt a bit, we've been best friends since he came to this school three years ago, why didn't he trust me? But then again, I did just lie to his face. I never lie to Patty though... what's changed. I already know the answer before I finish the thought but I don't say it out loud.

The rest of class goes by pretty smoothly, Patty and I laughing and giggling about little things and talking about holidays. When class is over I'm about to leave for second break with Patty when a fuming Mr Smith bursts through the door way, he scans the class and his eyes land on me. I see him stroll over to our teacher to give her a message, then he turns to me, "______ you have detention after school for skipping your last one. If you miss this one as well you're on litter duty for the rest of the week," his voice was stern and commanding, it was easy to tell he was trying to keep from shouting.

When Mr Smith left the class, our teacher let us all go out to lunch. It was until I reached my group's usual spot, the table under a tree, that I realised Patty was being awfully quiet. 

"Patty, what's wrong?" I say in a cheerful voice. I boop him on the nose which is something that usually cheers him up but I'm taken aback by the hurt in his eyes. 

"You lied to me _____, you said you had detention..." he said in a voice so quiet I could hardly hear him.

"I-I didn't lie Patty, I  _did_ have detention," I reply, "Awsten dragged me away from it though." As soon as the words left my mouth I regret them immediately, Patty turns away from me, his hurt obvious.

"So you were with Awsten," his words were a question but it came out as more of a statement. 

I nodded, "what's with you two...?" I feel like I'm intruding on personal territory but Patty just shakes his head, anger flares in his eyes. Something I've never seen in Patty before.

"Just stay away from him _____."


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff and Otto soon join us at our spot, neither of them noticing the unusual air of tension between Patty and I. Throughout the rest of break it was mostly the other two talking and making up for mine and Patty's lack of participation in whatever conversation they're having. I'm not sure when but I start to think of Awsten and wonder what he's up to right now. As far as I'm concerned he hadn't made any other friends at this school other than me. I sigh, wishing Patty and Awsten could just get along but I know any effort I make is futile unless I know what happened between them all those years ago.

The bell goes and we all say goodbye, heading off to our last classes for the day. Patty and I are a little awkward but that doesn't stop our normal parting hug, I could be imagining it but Patty's arms hold me tighter than usual, as if he didn't want to let me go. I brush it off though, he's just worried about Awsten hurting me somehow. Once we all leave Otto follows me to our music class we have next. I'm deep in a conversation about old punk bands with him when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around abruptly, standing face to face with non other than the boy with blue hair. He smiles sheepishly at me and I feel myself blush under his gaze. Otto's watching the exchange with an air of curiosity. I cough breaking the awkward silence and speak up.

"Uh, Otto meet Awsten, Awsten meet Otto," I say, introducing the two to each other. The two surprisingly get along well, the lesson breezes by and the entire time I'm laughing and snorting at their stupid jokes. Towards the end I find myself not adding to the conversation, I was more so just staring at Awsten and appreciating little things about him. It's not until Otto invites him to sit with us at lunch tomorrow that I snap out of it, by which I realise it is now home time.

I awkwardly cough just as Awsten shook his head 'no', he then told us about him having detention tomorrow which I'm vaguely wondering how he got but then I remember I've got detention now, what fun. I pack up my things and start for Mr Smith's class, saying goodbye to Otto before I leave. As I'm walking down the hall I hear someone running behind me.

Of course it's Awsten, who else would it be. He shoots me a sideways smile and pouts, "I can't believe you left for detention without meeeee!" he whines. I punch him in the shoulder playfully and his grin grows wider, we talk the entire way to Mr Smith's. When we reach the class our teacher is no where to be seen. I sigh and walk into the room, sitting down in one of the desks in the corner. Awsten sits next to me and rolls his eyes.

"Why are we in here? Our teacher isn't even here," he whines yet again.

"Because I'm a good student and I don't want another detention unlike you," I snap. I'm not sure why I snapped at him, maybe because I just really want to get home already, maybe because I remember Patty and our new found awkwardness. All of which is Awsten's fault, he's why I'm here right now, he's why Patty and I are awkward.

I sigh and lean back into the chair, patiently waiting for Mr Smith while Awsten burns holes with his gaze into me. 


End file.
